Chain Letter
by Lucy-san
Summary: Author's POV :I read a chain letter while watching Naruto one night. Thinking it wouldn't work, I repost it. Little do I know what will happen when I wake up. What happens? Read and find out!
1. Intro

_**Bold Italics- **_Reading text.**Bold-** Sound effects.

_Italics-_ Thoughts.

__

_**The next morning you shall find yourself in the anime you are currently watching. This blessing will not occur unless you repost this onto five anime videos...**_

I smirked.

_These things never work,_ I thought._ Worth a shot though, I could use a vacation._

Quickly reposting the chain letter into the five _Naruto _videos, I giggled at the thought.

_The day I go to the Naruto world is the day Sasuke forgives Itachi._

Looking at the time and hearing a yell from mom, I got ready and left for bed.

**Ding, dong.**

Midnight. Meaning it was _'the next morning'._

**Author's Note :**

New story! xD Since this is probably going to be the _weirdest_ story ever, I've decided to take a poll! If you want me to continue this story, I want at least 10 reviews. And 6/10 of those have to be a yes. I'll end the poll when I get back from my trip.

Also, my grandma will be coming in a week or less. I'm not sure yet. Plus, my other realative is having a wedding in Kansas, so I'll probably be gone for a while...I don't know when I'll be back either. I'll miss you all. -hugs-

Please read and review, it all depends on you!


	2. Chapter 1:So familiar

A small crowd of people began to form as they gathered around a seemingly unconscious female. All wondering the same questions: 'What happened?' 'Who is she?' As well as 'What's with her clothes?'

The last, from many of the girls in the crowd. Nonetheless, they all had unanswered questions.

All, hoping to be answered when they saw the female begin to stir. She began to mumble a few things, and slowly opened her eyes.

Looking around, she noticed the new background was definitely not her bedroom. Getting a little angry, she yelled, "What are you all looking at?!"

Surprised at the anger in her outburst, most of the crowd left. Leaving a few more people to deal with. All, of which, left after receiving a death glare from said female.

She sighed and continued to look around, hoping for some clue to show where she was. Standing up, she looked at herself. The moment she found what she was wearing, she began to blush.

_Why am I in my sleeping clothes_, she questioned, now getting angry again, _somebody is going down... _

As she began walking, she looked around and the new area.

_Why does this place seem so familiar?_ She started wondering what could have happened, flashing images through her mind where she could be.

Lost in thought, she continued walking and rounded a corner when she hit something hard and fell to the ground.

_It can't be!_ She thought, thinking she was insane; _no it's just a guy. Yeah, just a normal guy. _

"Watch where your going next time," she said, reminding herself she could've been nicer.

He gave her a look, "I believe it was you who was not watching."

"Well then sorry, "she said, trying to get up, "Ow!" She fell back down due to pain in her back.

Noticing the pool of blood behind her, the man gave her a look of curiosity; _did she open a wound or something when we collided?_ He thought, _I might as well take her to the hospital. If it was my fault, I guess I owe her just that. _

Walking forward, he picked her up into his arms bridal-style and started taking her to the hospital.

With a surprised face, the girl made no attempt to escape. She looked at her hands, which were in her lap, and said quietly, "Thank you."

"Hn," he said, still walking.

_Could it be?_ She thought curiously to herself.

"What's your name, if you don't mind me asking?" She asked, glancing up at him for a moment.

"Uchiha Itachi," she nodded and he continued, "Your name?"

She thought for a moment, _maybe I shouldn't use my real name. I'll use a fake one for now then_.

"Akane Rachel," he nodded, _so it really did work_.

As they walked, Rachel kept thinking of endless possibilities, _He looks so young though. My age, even. Where am I? Or in this case... When am I? _

She was bleeding the whole time they were walking, and she eventually passed out from blood loss.

- - - -

As they arrived at the hospital, Itachi brought the girl inside and gave Rachel to one of the doctors. Who took her into one of the rooms and healed the large wound on her back.

Itachi, who was waiting outside, saw them coming and slowly walked to them. He waited a moment to hear what happened, and listened when he began.

"It was a major wound; I'm surprised she survived the walk here. Judging by the mark it left, I don't think it was caused by any weapon I've ever seen. She needs to stay in bed for a few days, but other than that, she'll be fine." He finally finished, and Itachi looked at the unconscious female in the doctor's arms.

"Hn," was all he said, and he took Rachel and held her the same way as he did previously. He nodded and said, "I'll bring her home until she wakes. Sayonara, Shisui."

Shisui gave him a wave, and returned to other patients.

- - - -

Itachi carried Rachel to his room and placed her on his bed (**A/N**: **It's not what you think! **), watching her closely for any sign of movement to show she was awake.

He sat there, watching for a little over an hour, when movement was seen.

Rachel moved her head to his direction and they locked gazes, staring at each other for minutes and Rachel looked around the room.

"...Where am I," she asked, still looking around, and noticed she was in a bed.

Itachi looked elsewhere and answered, "My room."

Her cheeks turned to a slight hint of a blush and she looked in front of her, _I-Itachi's room?_

"Hn. Are you hungry?" He asked, figuring he had to take care of her a little while.

She gave a slight nod, and he left the room in a second, leaving her shocked at his speed.

A few moments later, he came back with soup, which smelled heavenly to Rachel. He set the tray on the bedside and sat down in the chair next to the bed.

"T-thank you, Itachi," she said quietly. Giving a small bow, she started eating the soup.

"Hn."

After she finished the soup, Itachi took the tray and its contents to the kitchen. As he was walking back up to his room, his father confronted him.

"Who was that girl you brought up here earlier?" Fugaku asked, his voice demanding answers.

"Akane Rachel," he said in the emotionless tone he normally did.

A small amount of shock appeared on the clan leader's face, and he walked away, dismissing his child.  
- - - -  
**At the Hokage's Tower... **

A small knock came at the door.

"Come in," Sarutobi said, organizing some paperwork. Looking up, he looked questioningly at the man, "What brings you here, Fugaku?"

He walked up to the desk and said sternly, "There is an Akane in the village."

Shocked, the Hokage asked in concern, "How do you know?"

"Itachi brought one home," he simply answered, showing no emotion any longer.

"You have you bring her here; I need to see for myself."

And with that, Fugaku left.  
- - - -  
**A few days later...**

Rachel was awake, and wanted to get up. If she lay there any longer, she'd forget how to walk. She got off the bed, and tried balancing on two legs again.

After a minute or two of balancing, she walked past Itachi. He had his eyes closed, so she assumed he was asleep.

She was wrong.

Once she passed him, the chakra strings he left on the floor triggered and told him what she was attempting.

He smirked and said, eyes still closed, "So you can walk now?"

Rachel began to sweat, she was caught.

Wait. He's not mad I got up?

"Y-yeah, " she said quietly.

"Well then," he stood up and continued to say, "let's go visit the Hokage. My father said he wanted to meet you."

She nodded slowly.

_Why does the Hokage want to meet me? Unless... they think I'm a spy? No, then they would bring the ANBU into this._

She sighed. Whatever it was, she would find out soon enough.


	3. Chapter 2:Unanswered questions

As they were walking to the Hokage tower, Rachel couldn't help but be nervous. The silence wasn't helping her nerves either, so she tried to start a conversation with **the** Itachi Uchiha, who didn't really like to talk much. This, she knew.

"S-so what do you think he wants?"_Eep! I sound like Hinata-chan..._

"Hn."

"A-ah." _I should've known he wouldn't ask._

"He just wants to ask questions," he said, shocking Rachel. Noting his companion's face, he smirked. _This girl is very interesting._

"I-I see,"_ stop stuttering!_ He began to scold herself inside her head. _Stupid, stupid, stupid!_

- - - -

They finally arrived at the Hokage's office, and knocked on the door.

"Come in," he said in a calm, almost friendly tone.

Itachi walked in first, Rachel standing behind him. He pushed her towards the Hokage and left the room, leaving them alone.

Her face had the slight hint of a blush, and she gave a small bow.

"Y-you wanted to see me?" She said.

He nodded and motioned towards a chair nearby, which she quickly sat down in.

"Yes," he stood up and walked towards her a little and continued, "what's your name, miss?"

"A-akane Rachel, sir."_ Wouldn't he already know my name?_ She looked questioningly at him.

_So it's true,_ he thought. Smiling, he said calmly, "Where did you come from?"

_How am I supposed to say I'm from the real world?! Um...um...Oh! I know just the place!!_

"Village hidden in the mountains,"she said, trying to smile the best she could.

"Who did you come with?"

"I-I don't know," she began trembling and holding back tears.

"What do you mean, 'I don't know'?" He said, half-angry, half-concerned.

"I don't even know how I came here. I'm not sure if anyone came with me..."

"What are you talking about?" Now he was showing more concern than anger.

"All I remember is going to bed last night, and waking up in the middle of the town."_ Where many people were staring, might I add._ She took his silence as a hint to continue, "I know about as much that's happening as you do."

"If that's true," he said, beginning to pace, "then you are not the only issue here."

"What do you mean?" She said, watching him pace the floor.

"If you really are apart of the Akane clan, I might understand why you're here by accident." He stopped pacing and looked at her seriously.

"Could you tell me?" She looked into his eyes, trying not to cry again. She loved meeting the people she did, but she just wanted to go home.

He saw the longing look in her eyes, and shook his head, "I cannot do that. At least not now. Until I'm sure of the situation, you can stay in the village."

She gave him a small bow of the head, and stood up,"Thank you, Hokage-sama." She opened the door and saw Itachi leaning against the wall nearby.

"Itachi," he looked to the person who called his name and saw the motion for him to come in. He walked into the Hokage's office and shut the door behind him. Leaving Rachel alone in the hallway.

A couple minutes passed, and he finally came out. The Hokage smiled at Rachel, and waved a little. She waved back, and Itachi led her back to the Uchiha manor.

- - - -

When they got there, Itachi led Rachel into his mother's room. Which seemed like no one had lived in for a while.

Itachi quickly noticed the confused look on Rachel's face and said, "During your stay, you'll live in Mikoto's room. A spot has been saved for you in the academy, which you will begin going to tomorrow."

And with that, he left her in the room alone, closing the door behind him. Again, leaving her shocked at his speed.

- - - -

**Author's Note :**

Tee hee! What's going to happen next, hm? Rachel will be going back to school! xD By the way, Rachel is supposedly me.(Different name for reasons that will be revealed in future chapters.) Me hate school lol. Anyways, see you next chapter! Love you all. 3

Please read, review, and have a nice day.


	4. Chapter 3:Apples?

_I wonder what's going to happen tomorrow. Is Itachi in the academy too, or am I stuck with... _I almost couldn't stand saying his name;

_...Sasuke._

Ugh, how I hated that guy. Please let it be Itachi in the academy, I started thinking what would happen if Itachi and I were on the same team. The missions, the time we'd spend. _Whoa! What am I thinking? This isn't real, and Itachi is a fictional character. Nothing here is real!_ I began scolding myself again.

It was getting late, and I went downstairs to grab a snack. Since, Itachi had said it would be alright to do so.

As I was getting to the kitchen, I overheard Fugaku talking to what seemed to be Itachi and Sasuke. I assume it was just like the flash backs on the series. Since they were so good at sensing people, it wasn't a good idea to listen in. So I continued my 'adventure' for a snack, ignoring what things I could probably get from that conversation. And by 'things', I mean hints to the future Itachi and Sasuke.

When I got to the kitchen, I grabbed an apple and began eating it. I'm not usually one for apples, but this was the juiciest apple I'd ever tasted. I stood there for a few minutes, savoring the taste and dared to take another bite. Once again, savoring the taste. Minutes passed, and I kept eating the apples.

_If all food here is this delicious, I don't want to go home!_ I thought excitedly, not noticing anyone enter the room.

"I hope you like that," I heard a man's voice say sarcastically. Following where the voice came from, I saw it was Itachi.

I smirked and moved the apple away from my mouth and said back, "I do, it's the best apple I've ever had."

He replied with a smirk and said not as sarcastic, "Well there's plenty, in case you want to become an Akamichi."

Frowning, I saw the seven apple cores lying on the floor.

"S-sorry," I said, trying to hide my embarrassment. I scratched the back of my head and looked at him.

He walked over to me and reached his hand to my side. I began blushing and noticed he grabbed an apple from behind me. Scolding myself at the thoughts I had at that moment.

Itachi took a bite of the apple, and I could tell, he was smirking while chewing. _He's feeding off my embarrassment, isn't he?_

Normal POV :

As Itachi took a step back from her, he saw the blush she tried to hide and smirked, taking a bite of the apple.

_She blushes too easily. _

He started walking towards the stairs, when she spoke again.

"Where did Mikoto-san go?" She couldn't help but ask. Rachel knew from being the obsessive person she was that Mikoto was alive around this time. And she wasn't a ninja, meaning she couldn't be on a mission.

"She left." He said emotionlessly, continuing his walk to his room.

Rachel was left in silence, wondering what he meant. Left this world? Left the family? Too many questions that required answers went through her head. Added to the ones already in her head, such as : Why was she in the Naruto world? What was the Hokage hiding?

All of which, she wanted answers for immediately. However, she could look for answers tomorrow. She was getting tired.

She walked up to what was now her room, and fell asleep.  
- - - -

_**The next day... **_

"Wake up," said a cold voice, not having much patience in the words.

A few mumbles came from the female.

"Now."

Noticing the absence of patience in his voice, Rachel managed to make herself fall off the bed. Effectively waking herself up.

Itachi smirked at her antics, not knowing anyone who would knock themself out of bed to wake up. She was a unique one. This Rachel.

Quickly recovering from her fall, Rachel stood up and stared at Itachi, who stared back.

"Are you going to get out?" She asked, giving him a sarcastic smirk of her own.

"Hn." He walked out of her room and closed the door.

She quickly got dressed in a light-brown skirt that went to her knees and a blue t-shirt with the signature Uchiha fan on the back. Fixing her hair in a loose ponytail, she opened the door and found Itachi nearby.

"Ready?" She said, hardly keeping in the excitement.

He gave a nod, and they walked to the academy together.

Apparently, Itachi had fangirls as well. Since Rachel received many death glares from most the females they passed.

She couldn't help but giggle a little at them. Which made them even more angry.

They arrived at the academy, and walked into the classroom.

"Stay here a moment." He said, and walked over to Iruka.

When he came back, he walked with her to a seat and went out the door. _Where is he going?_ She thought to herself. Getting a little nervous, she looked around. A few minutes later, Iruka began the class.

Unfortunate for her, the thing she had feared came true. She was in the same class as Sasuke. And Itachi made her sit right next to his seat. Placing her between Naruto and Sasuke. She couldn't help but cry anime tears when he sat by her. Rachel didn't care much that Naruto was, but Sasuke too? It was going to be a long day for her.

Breaking her from her thoughts, a man spoke, "Miss Akane."

She looked up. It was Iruka, "Y-yes, sensei?"

He gave her a smile and said, "Will you come down here and introduce yourself?"

She nodded and walked in front of the class.

Looking around, she recognized at least nine of the students. She saw Shikamaru sleeping and giggled a little, figuring she should stare at him, as not to stutter.

"My name is Rachel Akane, nice to meet you all." Rachel gave a small bow and took a big breath.

Going back to her seat, Naruto gave her a big, goofy grin.

"Hey, Rachel-chan!" Naruto said friendly.

"Hello," she said, giving him a small smile.

"My name's Naruto Uzumaki, believe it!" He said proudly.

"Nice to meet you, Naruto-kun."

He pointed to Sasuke and whispered to her, "That's the teme."

She giggled and said friendly, "Hello, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke looked at her with a slightly shocked face and asked emotionlessly, "How do you know my name?"

_Oh! Um...Excuse, excuse. How __**did **__I know his name? _

Not knowing what to say, she changed the subject and pointed to Iruka, "Time for class!"

He raised an eyebrow, and turned his attention to Iruka. _Annoying pest_, he thought, referring to Rachel.

- - - -

**Author's Note :**

Hehe, Sasuke-baka shows up! For future reference, I really don't like Sasuke. I'm working on the next chapter as we speak, so expect a fast update!

Please read, review, and have a nice day. :3


	5. Chapter 4:Orokasan!

At the end of class, Naruto invited Rachel to their table. She happily accepted and they all ate together. All, meaning : Sakura, Ino, Chouji, Shikamaru, Naruto, Hinata(who blushed the whole time), Shino, Kiba, Akamaru, and of course, Rachel. They talked about things like jutsu, training, and Naruto bragged about how he will become Hokage one day.

Shikamaru ate and then fell asleep on his plate, Chouji ate and got twenty-thirds, Hinata stared at Naruto when he looked away, Ino and Sakura fought over Sasuke like they always did at lunch. Speaking of Sasuke...Where was he?

Rachel looked around, she didn't see Sasuke anywhere.

Confused, Rachel said to herself, "Where is Sasuke-kun?"

Naruto looked around, and everyone seemed to join him.

He shrugged and said, "I don't know. The Teme usually joins us for lunch."

As if to be perfect timing, Sasuke came through the cafeteria door and began walking towards them. Rachel's back was faced to the door, so she didn't see him coming. Since her back was to him, he got to see what was on her shirt.

_The Uchiha fan?_ He thought as he stared for a moment. He got to the table and sat next to her, since it was the only spot left.

Sakura and Ino stared at him with hearts in their eyes and said together, "Hello Sasuke-kuuuuun!"

They all sweat-dropped and Rachel whispered to Naruto, "What's with them?" She had to at least simulate ignorance.

Naruto snickered, "Nobody really knows."

Sakura and Ino shot him a death glare, which made Rachel burst out laughing. Earning her a glare from everyone else in the cafeteria.

Rachel sweat-dropped, "U-um...oops?" Noticing the odd look Sasuke was giving her, she said sarcastically, "Can I help you, Gumai(stupid)-kun?"

Naruto started laughing and Sasuke had an annoyed look and shot back, "No thank you, Oroka(foolish)-san."

They both angrily stared at each other for minutes at a time, then Sasuke remembered something.

"Oroka-san," he said, breaking the staring contest.

"Yes, Gumai-kun?" She said, faking a nice accent.

He pointed to her back and asked, "Why are you wearing the Uchiha fan on your back?"

Everyone looked shocked at the question. Nobody had noticed it.

Rachel smirked, "Because," she paused for a 'dramatic' effect and got closer to Sasuke, "I'm living at your house."

Everyone stared, fangirls scoffed, and Sasuke stuttered, "W-what?!"

She spoke into his ear slowly, just to annoy the nearby females," I'm living in your house, Sa-su-ke-kun."

She effectively annoyed the females, and every single one shot her a death glare. She walked away smirking, headed towards her next class. The last class of the day before she would get to annoy Sasuke some more. At home.

Best vacation ever, she thought sarcastically to herself. Planning things to do to him. Never would she imagine she would be able to do such things!

During class, all fangirls stared hatefully at Rachel. As if hoping it would make her drop dead or something.

Afterwards, Rachel was walking back to the Uchiha manor when Sasuke came out of nowhere right beside her.

"What is it, Gumai-kun?" She said with a smirk. That was her new nickname for him.

He stared for a moment and said with venom in each word, "Why are you going to **my** house, Oroko-san?" That, was his nickname for her.

"Because I live there," she shot back.

"You do not live in my house."

"I believe the Hokage says differently," she said, causing Sasuke to stop in his tracks. Noticing this, she began skipping to 'her home'. Hoping that would make him mad.

He finally got back to earth, and followed her again to the Uchiha manor. Neither said a word after that.  
- - - -

Now arriving at the large home, Sasuke went to find Itachi. His brother always knew the answers. He found him in the kitchen, eating an apple.

Sasuke walked up to him and said angrily, "Why is that...girl living here?"

Itachi rose an eyebrow at his brother and said coolly, "Because the Hokage said so."

Now annoyed, Sasuke decided not to further the questions. He knew all too well, Itachi didn't like to answer questions.

He began walking up to his room, and slammed the door shut behind him.

Annoying pest, he thought, again referring to Rachel.  
- - - -

Rachel walked into the kitchen after Sasuke left and took an apple. She looked at Itachi and said, "So, Gumai-kun is upset I live here?" She took a bite of the apple.

"Hn," was all he said. She knew that was a 'yes' in Itachi-language.

She swallowed her bite and smirked, "Good."

- - - -

**Author's Note :**

Hey! Sorry it's a little late...and short. I was pretty busy all week, and my beta tester was on vacation lol(something like that).

Also, my grandma left, so I've gotta start doing homework again.(Woo hoo...) So, I doubt I'll be able to update as quickly. I hope you liked this chapter.

I used an English to Japanese translator website to get the nicknames between Rachel and Sasuke. Sorry if you think I'm being a little harsh, but I could make him OOC, ya know. -evil grin-

Please read, review, and have a nice day!


	6. Chapter 5:Another Runin

_**A few weeks later...**_

Rachel was walking to the academy, humming the song the expressed what she was feeling, every now and then, spitting out a few of the lyrics. Her arms bent behind her head as she was walking in a very relaxed position. She was happy today. She and Naruto had become pretty close, and she'd made friends with her favorite characters.

Plus, the fact she annoyed Sasuke every day to no end. They would have their share of fights. Almost like a schedule. First, Naruto fought with him, then the next day was hers. Or he would annoy Sasuke during school, and her turn came when they got home. And on special occasions, they all fought about things together, making things all the more fun.

Since Rachel joined the academy, and started learning how to form chakra, she had begun trying jutsu she saw others use on the show. Because she was such a fan of the series, she had a general idea how to do such things. Of course, she wasn't the best ninja, but she learned quickly.

Every now and then, she'd ask Itachi to help. He, in turn, would say the same things he said to Sasuke years before. She wanted to train with him to see if she was any good at taijutsu. Rachel always did have a fascination with martial arts, as well as anything. That's why she loved the show so much, after all.

- - - -

Reaching the academy, she quickly found Naruto and they began jabbing about random things. The usual morning. They talked about dreams, jutsu, homework (mentioning how much they hated it), etc. Never about boys, or girls, unless saying how weird or annoying said person was.

Seeing Sasuke walk by made Rachel smirk. She walked up to him and said 'sweetly', "Hello, Gumai-kuuun." Holding the last note, as if to be mimicking a fangirl.

He looked annoyed, tired even, and shot a death glare to her, "Hn."  
_  
He must not be up to playing the usual morning games_, she thought mischievously.

Rachel walked back over to Naruto and they continued their way around the school, eventually heading to class. As they went towards the classroom, they saw Sakura and Ino running to it as well.

"Uh-oh, the piggy-forehead morning race, we'd better hurry before they block up traffic!" Rachel said jokingly.

Naruto chuckled and nodded, so they ran to the class. Fortunately for them, they got there just before they did and got in before the block happened.

They sat in the usual seats, Rachel in-between Sasuke and Naruto, and after somebody got through first(Sakura and Ino got stuck in the door), Naruto was next to Sakura. Who, was shooting Rachel a death glare, since she sat next to _'her' _Sasuke-kun.

The class began, and everyone was quiet. Though, the minute it ended, the entire class was quiet no more. All talking loudly, so to be heard, causing others to talk loudly. Making the whole room very loud.

- - - -

After school ended, she went to meet Naruto at the Ichikaru ramen shop. In her own words they had, 'the best ramen ever' there. Sometimes, others would be there as well, then they'd all talk about things. Unless it was Hinata, who would just watch Naruto eat, while blushing, might I add.

So clueless, Rachel thought, shaking her head at Naruto in shame.

This time, however, the trip to the ramen stand was different. While she was walking, she hit two people. Falling on her back, she couldn't help but think, _I must have most luck for hitting people on the street, huh? _

A hand stretched out to her, and she happily took it. With an apologetic look, she said, "I'm sorry, I should've watched where I was going"-

Her eyes widened, _No way! _

_- - - -_

**Author's Note **:

Hey yall! I'm working on cliffhangers, can you tell? -evil grin- Heh, yea, so I'm gonna work on the next chapter right away. Hope you liked the chapter.

Ten reviews! Awesome. I guess now, I'll mention the reviewers' names every 5 reviews.

Fifth AngelFire Rei -Thank you soo much, Yoko-chan! You are number five.

Tenth: ELIE101 -Yay! Thank you for reviewing each chapter.

-gives both a cookie- Please read, review, and have a nice day:D


	7. Chapter 6:They are not green

Rachel looked at them both, then settled her eyes on the female, shock apparent in her eyes.

"Nicoe?!" Rachel managed to say, attempting to get out of her shock.

She nodded, "Who wants to know?" She said with a chuckle.

"Um...Rachel? Your friend?" Rachel looked confused. Had she changed so much her own friend couldn't recognize her?

Nicoe got closer, and looked her up and down, noticing she did look an awful lot like her friend. Except the _eyes_, "I guess that would explain how you know who I am. Nobody else here knew me." She gave a shrug and waited for a reply.

"Haha, it's because you're not from around here, neither of you are. We aren't in the U.S. anymore. Actually, we aren't even on _earth_ anymore!" Rachel noted the confused looks on their faces.

The male stepped closer, "What do you mean, 'not on earth'? Of course we are."

Hearing his voice made a slight blush appear on Rachel's face and she said quietly, "We're in another dimension..."

They both looked shocked at what had been said. Not on earth? Had she gone insane?

A few minutes passed in silence and Nicoe spoke up, "Speaking of oddities," she stated, getting slightly closer to Rachel, "Why are your eyes different colors?"

She said questioningly, "What do you mean different colors? They're still green."

Both shook their heads and Nicoe said, showing a little annoyance in her tone, "They aren't green. They're _black_ and _white_. Do you even look in the mirror?"

It was then that it hit her: There aren't any mirrors there. She hadn't seen herself since the night she disappeared.

"Actually, there isn't a mirror where I'm staying." Nicoe scratched her head questioningly, and saw a piece of shattered glass nearby, handing it to Rachel.

She looked at herself, it wasn't a mirror, but it reflected. That was all she needed. Rachel also noticed her right eye was covered by hair, the eye was still noticeable, but covered. She moved the hair aside and saw her right eye was pitch black, almost like an abyss, or the night sky without stars. Looking at her other eye, she found it was like a blanket of snow, pure white, and unstained by a black, or any colored, pupil.

For a moment, Rachel just studied her eyes, until she realized what had happened with the Hokage. He said something about the 'Akane clan'; surely he would know why her eyes were oddly colored.

She looked up to her friends, and said with a worried tone, "I need to speak with the Hokage, would you mind coming?" They both nodded, and before they could head to the tower, a noise came from behind them. Rachel turned around, and squinted at the two coming towards her. The second she recognized them, her mind was full of thoughts, and emotions. Anger, worry, confusion, and others.

Rachel ran up to them, and yelled in confusion, "Why are you here too?!"

They were taken aback by the yelling stranger, until they noticed who the voice belonged to.

Both men stood up and brushed the dust off themselves, then the shorter one said with an annoyed voice, "What do you mean _why_? Did you have something to do with this, Lu-"

Before he could finish that last word, Rachel covered his mouth and whispered so only the two of them could hear, "Call me 'Rachel' during our stay here, it's unsafe to use our real names." Realizing, she had already blurted out Nicoe's name, her friend would have to use her real name.

Rachel removed her hand from his mouth and regained calmness, "So...do you know how you came here? And if that's a no, what was the last thing you remember?"

Both scratched their heads and sighed.

The taller one said quietly, "The last thing I remember was falling asleep at the computer."

Rachel nodded slowly and turned to the other man, and said quietly, "What about you, **Devon**?"

He assumed that was his new name, and nodded, "Same as _Brian_ said."

Brian looked at him with an annoyed glare, he couldn't change his name now. Hiding his annoyance, he asked, "So, **Rachel**, where are we?" He said her name with slight annoyance peeking its way out.

She sighed, and motioned for the other two to come over. They did, and she said sadly to them all, "We're in the anime, Naruto."

- - - -

**Author's Note :**

Hey again! Tee hee, this is where my friends come in. I would've put more of my friends(or less) in the story, but like...as cliche as it sounds, I had a dream about this and it included these specific friends. ; If I messed with it, what fun would that be? So if any of my friends read this, that's why you aren't in it. Or at least, not yet.

Also, to anime-angel98, I know the time-line is a little weird. Sasuke is supposed to be maybe 10 or 11, and Itachi is like 14 to 16. Around those ages, just for the sake of making sense. Sorry if it isn't perfectly aligned to the time-line of the actual anime. (This also explains the Shisui-part of the story.) It's around the time before Itachi killed his clan, but Sasuke is still competitive with his brother. I hope that helped.

Please read, review, and have a nice day! 3


	8. Chapter 7:Shiningami Eyes

"WHAT?!" They all yelled simultaneously.

Rachel sweat dropped, "Calm down, guys." _Jeez, even I wasn't this surprised…_

A few minutes of silence passed as they were calming down. Nicoe opened and shut her mouth a few times and finally said calmly, "Ok, then. How do we get back?"

"I haven't figured that part out yet," Rachel said thoughtfully, "the Hokage said something about the 'Akane clan's keke genkai, but he seemed to hold back a lot of details. Would you all like to join me?"

All of them nodded.

"Then follow me."

They walked down the streets, turned a few corners, and finally got to the office.

* * *

"Excuse me, miss, the Hokage is busy with his paper work. He cannot see anyone right now." the secretary said nicely.

"Tell him it's urgent.." she said, trying not to get into a fight. The woman knocked on the door, went in, and told him what had happened.

Somehow, the walk to the office made Rachel angry. Maybe it was because the Hokage hid something important she should have known. Or maybe it was because Devon and Brian fought on the way there. Or it could be a combo of that and much more.

Either way, she felt like punching something-- or someone, in this case.

As the woman came back and sat down, she grabbed some papers and straightened them up a bit. Almost as if they weren't even there anymore.

"So…?" Rachel said impatiently.

She put the papers down, closed her eyes, and opened them at the girl standing before her and said, "The Hokage does not want to see anyone. You will have to come back and set up an appoi--"

Before the woman finished her sentence, Rachel was already walking to the door with her friends, ignoring what the woman had just said.

"You can't go in there!" She yelled, thinking it would change her mind.

But Rachel kept walking, she was too stubborn to be ignored.

She opened the door and walked inside, not bothering to hide the anger filling up inside her.

_I've never seen her like this_, Nicoe thought quietly.

The Hokage was looking at his paper, not bothering to look up. He knew what was going on.

Rachel walked up to his desk and slammed her hands down, "What do you know about the Akane clan?!"

_Well, she sure isn't taking her sweet time with this, is she?_ Brian thought sarcastically.

He stood up and turned towards the window out-looking the village, "What do you want to know about it?"

"I want to know why my friends are here, and I want to know how to get back home," she said, finally calming down. "I want to know why I'm here…"

Holding back tears, Rachel said sadly, "I want to know all you know about _**my**_ clan!"

He sighed, "They didn't stay here in Konoha long, so I only got to figure out a little about them. The leader told me there are four types of the keke genkai (bloodline limit) of their clan."

"Four types?" she questioned, wiping her eyes.

He nodded and continued, "The keke genkai was called the 'Shiningami Eyes', or 'Death god eyes'. The four types were elemental in a way. He explained there were red, green, and blue eyes.

"And the fourth?" she said, now very intrigued by his story.

"The fourth pair of eyes were black and white, which apparently, you have. These were the rarest, and he indicated they were also the strongest." he turned to face Rachel and her friends, who had now seated themselves around the room.

He continued with his explanation once again, "He also told me all pairs could transport the clan member into different dimensions."

It struck a note. Rachel's eyes widened, and so did her friends'.

"And I believe that is why you are here. You obviously activated your keke genkai, whether by accident, or on purpose."

"So… what about them?" Rachel said, pointing to her friends.

The Hokage got closer to them. Close enough to see their eyes. _They have pupils, and everything. Normal eyes…_

"That. I do not know. The man I spoke to never specified whether or not you could teleport others."

She sighed, "Well, now I know why I'm here. I guess now I'll have to find some way to use these things." she said, pointing to her eyes.

Rachel gave a bow, and said apologetically, "I'm sorry we barged in here."

"It's quite alright, Miss Akane, but please, next time, just tell my secretary you're a clan leader," he could tell by her face she was confused about what he'd said, "you are the only Akane left here, you know."

"That'll work!" she said, a bit of laughter now in her voice, "I guess we should probably go now. I've gotta find somewhere to hide these guys [and girl."

"I'll speak to Fugaku and have him prepare some extra rooms in the Uchiha manor if you'd like," he said generously, and added quietly, "or the Hyuuga manor.."

Struck a note in another head. Brian looked up and said excitedly, "Yes, yes, yes!! Hyuuga manor!"

Rachel and Devon both laughed. Nicoe and her brother just stared confusedly, neither of them knew what was going on. After all, they never even watched the show.

She grabbed Brian by the shoulders, and said embarrassedly, "I'm sorry. Maybe one extra room at the Uchiha manor if it isn't much trouble."

The Hokage nodded, and they left the room after a few more words.

He sighed, _I can't believe she brought friends.. Maybe this will give more insight on the Akane clan._

* * *

"So, where are we going again?" Nicoe asked quietly.

Rachel sighed, "For the fifth time, we're going to the Uchiha manor!" _Man, is she like Ino when she's in an anime, or what?_

"And where is that?" her brother asked, also getting sort of annoyed by all of this.

"We're almost there, ok?" Rachel was starting to get annoyed with all the questions, "When we get there, I'll have to get some extra fuutons(bedspreads) until the extra room is set up."

Devon grinned mischievously, "So that means we'll all be sleeping in the same room?"

Rachel nodded, then realized what he meant.

_Oh crap…._

Brian sighed and shook his head towards the male who walked next to Nicoe--her brother-- and said, a little curiously," What're you going make him go by?"

"What do you mean?" ask Rachel lamely.

"I mean what name are you going call him until he goes back home."

"Oh," she said, trying to make up a new name for him, "maybe.. Mitchell?"

"It's alright with me," _Mitchell_ said nonchalantly.

"Mitchell it is then!" Rachel exclaimed happily.

They all sweat dropped and thought simultaneously, _Freak….

* * *

_

As they arrived, everyone but Rachel gasped in amazement at the size of the place. They walked through the halls until arriving at what used to be Mikoto's room-- now Rachel's room.

"Well, you don't have anything to unpack, so make yourselves at home, I guess. I'll go find some extra fuutons…"

Rachel walked out of the room, and Devon began talking to himself about things that would happen later that night.

Brian, however, moved over by Nicoe and Mitchell.

Nicoe asked, somewhat annoyed, "Does he always act like that?"

Brian shook his head, "Not always…"

Mitchell stared at Devon for a few minutes, and then Rachel came through the door with a couple of large, mattress-looking items in her arms.

"A little help, please?" she said, trying not to fall over. The fuutons were barely covering her head, so it was hard to see, and they were very heavy.

Nobody moved, so Brian got up and grabbed one of the fuutons from her hands.

"Ugh, thanks."

She walked to the side of the room, next to the closet, and dropped the fuutons.

"Ok.." she started as she dropped to the ground, leaning against the fuutons, "We should probably come up with some last names, since you guys have to enter the academy."

Devon whined, "Do we **have** to enter the academy?"

"Do you **want** to be able to clone yourself multiple times?" Rachel said, somewhat sarcastically.

"…When do we start?"

Nicoe gave Rachel a funny look and said, "You can clone yourself here?"

Rachel, Brian, and Devon looked at each other and laughed for a minute or so. Then, Rachel said, still somewhat laughing, "This is Naruto! You can do anything here. And it's basic training to learn how to clone yourself."

Mitchell and Nicoe looked at each other, then said at the same time, "Basic training?!"

**

* * *

Author's Note :**

Sorry I have update for like…3 months. Wow, that long already? Well, I'm sorry anyways. Dx

So uh.. yea. We got a laptop, which is what I'm uploading this on. Devon read the story, and wanted me to do another chapter asap, and I was gonna do ten pages, but I decided to end it there. Just for the sake of being.. funny? Iunno, go figure.

Buncha homework, so I have no idea when I'm gonna update again. If you want any updates on what's going on/why I haven't updated, go to my profile.

And on a random note, I don't really cry that much, it was for a dramatic effect. I do, however, have mood swings often. lol Also, Devon really is a pretty big pervert. XD

Please read and review!


	9. Chapter 8: Training and Ramen

Rachel put her hand over one of her ears due to the loud noise, and said angrily, "Yes, basic training." Uncovering her ear again, she added sarcastically, "Could you try not to pop my other eardrum? I'd rather not be deaf the rest of my life."

"Can you really clone yourself here?" Mitchell asked, giving her a confused look.

She sighed again, "Yes, but for now, let's concentrate on more important matters."

"Like…?" Nicoe asked quietly.

"Like getting some sleep." Rachel said sternly, then adding with a short yawn, "It's a good thing I don't have to go to the academy tomorrow, or you'd have to stay here alone the whole day."

"So what's so special about tomorrow?" Brian asked.

She sighed again, "I'm going to teach you the basics of what I know from being a Naruto nerd."

Mitchell looked at her confusingly, "Which would be..?"

"The basics!" Rachel yelled in frustration, "Jeez, you guys like to ask questions, don't you?"

"We're stuck in a world we know nothing about, sorry we can't be so all-knowing about it like you are!" Nicoe said angrily.

"I'm not all-knowing." Rachel said calmly and thought sarcastically,_ I'm most-knowing._ "This is confusing for me, too. It would just help if you could be a bit more calm, and save your questions for when it isn't so late."

She pointed outside the window, showing a dark blue sky with stars shining in the darkness.

Brian stood up and grabbed one of the fuutons from over by the closet, making Rachel fall off the pile.

He set it up on the ground, at the right of the bed on the floor. Finally noticing something, Brian looked at Devon and said half-sarcastically, "You're quiet. Are you alive still?"

Devon looked at him with an annoyed glare and said just as sarcastically, "Yes. All this talk **bore** me to death."

Rachel giggled and helped the others set up their fuutons and blankets. She threw one at Brian and hit him square in the head, and giggled again.

Then, she quoted what he'd always said when something happened, "Owned." Simple, but effective.

He grabbed a pillow and knocked her off balance, making her fall on Mitchell, who was setting up his area.

"O-W-N-E-D." he said mockingly.

Both Mitchell and Rachel blushed as she scrambled to her feet. She got up and finally noticed the person who was sitting on her bed.

"Dev," which, apparently was what she was going to call him, "get off my bed."

He laid on the bed and said somewhat childishly, "Make me."

Rachel gave him a stare and started making hand signs, "Clone no jutsu!"

Two clones appeared, and all on one side of the bed. The three of them pushed on Devon's side and he fell off the bed with a loud 'THUMP' noise.

"Ow…" he said, sitting up and rubbing the new addition to his head.

Two smoke clouds appeared as Rachel sat on the bed triumphantly, with a sly grin to match.

"You asked for it, Dev." she said, still grinning.

He was still rubbing his head as he said quietly, "didn't have to do it so roughly, though…"

"Meh." She got up and helped them all with the fuutons, as well as with the blankets again.

Devon was the first to fall asleep, then Mitchell, and it went on from there. Rachel took somewhat longer to fall asleep. Sure, she was tired, but she also was thinking of a way to help them all with chakra control. Since Rachel was a major Naruto fan, she already had a general idea of how to do everything even before the incident.

She had even tried to form chakra in the real world, and if performing jutsu were possible, it might've worked.

After some time of thinking, Rachel finally fell asleep, and dreamt of the possibilities.

- - - -

"Rachel, it is time to get up," Itachi said, knocking on the door.

"Five more minutes, mom!" Rachel yelled out of habit.

After a week or so of being called 'mom', he just didn't care anymore. Not that he cared before, but he didn't question it now.

Apparently, the knock woke Brian up and he stood to shake Rachel a bit, as well as the others.

When Brian heard footsteps going downstairs, he started yelling for them to get up.

Rachel covered her head with the pillow and said somewhat loudly, "Go away! Let me sleep!!"

"No." was all he said, and he pushed her off like she did the night before.

_**THUMP**_

"**What was that for?!?!**" she yelled, obviously annoyed by being woken up so suddenly.

"You didn't get up." he said in a stern voice, "now help me wake these guys up."

They got everyone up after a while, and Rachel took them out, trying to sneak past Itachi and Fugaku and whoever else was in the house at the time.

Unfortunately for them, she forgot this was the **Uchiha** household.

"Where are you going, Akane-san?" Fugaku asked dryly.

"Uh…out?" she said, trying-- but failing-- not to sound nervous.

"Who are your friends?" he asked again, this time standing up.

"They came by yesterday…" she said lamely, "the Hokage said--"

He interrupted her and said as he walked towards them, "Yes, he told me about the situation. Why are you acting so sneaky about it?" He raised an eyebrow at them.

Rachel gulped, "I wasn't um… sure if you knew quite yet."

"Hn." And with that, he passed them and went into the kitchen for breakfast.

_Whew! That was a close one. _She thought nervously, _he's almost too scary to be human…_

"Uh… let's go." she said, still somewhat nervous.

- - - -

They arrived at the training grounds as Rachel made them form a short line, then faced them as a teacher might in front of her students.

"Now.. I'm going to have to teach you how to form chakra," she started, almost mimicking a teacher, "some of you may not have very good control, some of you may have excellent control. We'll figure that out today."

She stood up straight and moved her hands forward and said, "Do what I do and try to concentrate."

Rachel formed the first seal, Tiger, placing her index and middle fingers together, and the other fingers became entwined with each other.

The others followed, and began the exercise.

Around Brian, there was a blue aura forming.

Around Devon, a less bright aura, but an aura nonetheless.

Around Nicoe, a light blue aura, slightly below Devon's.

And lastly, around Mitchell was an aura much similar to Brian's.

"Very good. It seems Mitchell and Brian are above what I expected, very well done, guys." she said, clapping a bit.

She continued, not as optimistic, "Dev, Nicoe, you guys did well, too. Try to concentrate a bit more, though. You all did very well for your first training session."

"Now what?" Devon said excitedly.

"Now, you guys keep doing that until you have control over your chakra." she said, trying to sound encouraging, "When you are all good at controlling chakra, I'll teach you some things I've learned so far in the academy. From there, it's just practicing for perfection."

"Boring!" Devon shouted, "When can we learn the awesome stuff?!"

"You, nor me, are not completely ready for that level of skill yet. You gotta have patience, or you'll fall flat."

He pouted, and the rest of them sighed. After a few minutes of silence, they all got started on the exercises again.

Rachel stood up (she sat down after a certain point) and stretched a little.

"I'm going to get some lunch for you guys. The Hokage gave me some money before we left the other day," she said, still kind of stretching.

They nodded and she walked towards the village, hoping they wouldn't do anything to get into trouble.

- - - -

"Rachel-chan!" a loud voice called from behind her. She turned to see a blonde running towards her.

"Hello, Naruto-kun." she said politely.

He scratched the back of his head and said, almost as loudly as before, "Hey! You wanna get some ramen with me?!"

Rachel shook her head, "I have to get some food and go back to training. Maybe next time."

She started walking away and he followed her, then said, "Training? How boring! You almost sound like Sasuke-teme."

Rachel twitched. "Some friends showed up unexpectedly and I have to help them practice before they go to the academy," she said calmly, trying to ignore the Sasuke comment.

_I am **not** like Sasuke._ she thought angrily.

"Friends?!?!" he yelled, "Cool! Where are they?!" He looked left and right.

_I thought he wouldn't be as annoying as he was in the show.. Oh well, I guess._

She sighed and smiled at him, "Yea. They're in the forest practicing chakra control, or they were when I left them. I have to hurry and get back, they're probably pretty hungry by now."

He whined, "Aw, alright. I'll see you later, then!"

Rachel waved and walked off, and so did Naruto. He, went to find Sasuke; and she went to find food.

Preferably something from Ichiraku ramen.

She dropped by Ichiraku and got some ramen- to- go. Which was just ramen in a box, along with some chop sticks to eat with.

_I hope they know how to use chop sticks. _she thought with a grin.

- - - -

Arriving at the forest again, she put the ramen on a stump and watched the progress. Brian and Mitchell looked like they had already mastered chakra control, and the other two were almost there.

Rachel picked up the food and walked towards them, then found another stump to put the food on.

"You can stop now," she said happily. "Great job, guys! Here are your rewards." Rachel pointed to the ramen, and they all walked over to the containers, each grabbing one.

They stared at the now open boxes confusedly.

Mitchell looked up and asked, "How are we supposed to eat these?"

Rachel put on another grin, picked up her box of ramen and a pair of chopsticks. She started eating it and said simply, "Any other questions?"

She passed out the four pairs of chop sticks that were left and they all tried to eat. Three out of four got used to it, and as for the fourth…

The fourth was Devon, and he was just slurping down the noodles.

Rachel got done quickly and kept laughing at their attempts to eat with the tools given them. Especially Devon.

_Clumsy weirdo,_ she thought jokingly.

After they finished, Rachel decided to take them back to the Uchiha manor to talk about things.

- - - -

They got to the Uchiha manor and went up to the room Rachel stayed in. It was silent for a few minutes, then Rachel broke the silence.

"Now…we have to come up with some last names." she said seriously, "You can't use your real names here, it's going to be a safety precaution."

They nodded, and started to think.

After ten to fifteen minutes of silence, they all shrugged.

Rachel sighed, "Maybe we'll have something later. Or we could say you don't have last names…"

"That might be best." Nicoe said slowly.

They all nodded in agreement.

"We will have to come up with something eventually, so keep that in the back of your minds," she said thoughtfully and continued the same, "It's been a long day, let's get some dinner and we'll discuss a few more things."

A few stomachs growled and they nodded eagerly.

"Can we have some more ramen? That stuff was good!" Devon said in excitement.

She laughed and nodded and they all headed off to Ichiraku.

- - - -

They arrived at the ramen stand and saw a certain blonde haired ninja sitting there, eating ramen excitedly.

Naruto was sitting at the third chair to the left, and there were six chairs- barely enough to fit everyone. Rachel sat to the left of him, with Brian sitting to her left. On his right were, in the following order: Devon, Nicoe, and Mitchell.

"Hello, Naruto-kun," Rachel said with a smile.

"Hey, Rachel-chan!" he said excitedly, "Ne, ne, these must be your friends, huh?!"

She laughed and nodded, "This is Brian," she pointed to her left where he sat. Brian nodded a hello, and she continued while pointing to Naruto's right side, "The other three are Devon, Nicoe-senpai, and Mitchell."

"Nice to meet you," Nicoe said sweetly. The other two nodded.

She turned to face the owner of the shop and said kindly, "Five ramen, please." He nodded and began fixing her order.

Naruto took a slurp of his ramen, swallowed it, and said in the usual hyper tone, "Ne, you guys are going to the academy, right?"

They all nodded and Rachel said happily, "They'll be joining our class tomorrow."

"Can't wait!!" Naruto said, finishing his ramen. He wiped his mouth with his sleeve and said, "I'll see you guys tomorrow then. See ya!"

They waved and Naruto ran off to his apartment.

- - - -

**Author's Note :**

Ehehehe, how was that? Almost a full 11 pages this time. Woo? Still kinda short, had to cut it off. But I couldn't think of anything and I'm gonna be gone for a few days. Wanted to finish at least one thing. Lol

I'll try to work on the next chapter soon. However, I do have other stories that need my attention for the moment. It may take a month-- heck, it could take a week or something, but I feel like I needed to tell you it may take a while.

It wouldn't been up sooner, but I got lazy and wanted to add more. Added a few sentences and proclaimed it finished! XD I'm so lazy…

Please read, review, and have a nice day. Ja ne!


End file.
